


feel of cotton

by _fainthearted (faintheartednot)



Series: see the light of day [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintheartednot/pseuds/_fainthearted
Summary: Inspired by http://youtu.be/FCnNxspBoLs





	feel of cotton

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://youtu.be/FCnNxspBoLs

Harry doesn’t know when it first started, when he first noticed the socks on Louis’ feet, but he does remember the first time it reminded him of home.

\---

It was a busy day of nonstop interviews, being shuttled from radio station to radio station, eyes bleary from lack of sleep the night before and the same repetitive questions. Typically all the lads would start giving random answers to change it up, but today they were too tired to even do that. 

They are now in one of the meeting rooms in yet another nameless hotel, waiting for the next interviewer to come in and surprise them with a question they hadn’t before when something catches Harry’s eye.

From across the room, sprawled out on a couch, limbs everywhere with his head tilted down, Harry can see Louis scrolling through his phone. It’s the first time today Harry has seen Louis’ face relaxed, not pinched with annoyance at the same song and dance of the interviewers, but that isn’t what gives him pause.

Louis’ legs are slung up on the arm of the couch, feet tapping out the beat to a song flowing through the softly crackling speakers when Harry realizes Louis has stark white socks on his normally bare feet. It’s a sight Harry has seen before, but not one he ever thought he’d see outside of the walls of their flat.  
\---  
Back at home in their airy flat, Harry has woken up countless times with Louis’ legs intertwined with his, but it doesn’t mean he’ll ever get used to that feeling. So much of their lives is exposed to the masses and truly, Harry wouldn’t have it any other way. The fans are what made the band into what it is and they are the fuel that allows all of them to do what they love, but this is something they will never have any part of.

The only sounds in their bedroom are of the rain pelting against the glass windows, the soft whirl of the many appliances running at all times, and the soft inhale and exhale from Louis. His face is lying against Harry’s bare chest; each breath sends a caressing touch against his skin, making goose bumps rise along Harry’s skin. His eyes are closed, long lashes resting against his cheeks, and Harry can’t imagine his heart swelling with any more affection for Louis, certain that any more would surely crush him.

Before Harry realizes his hand has moved from its resting place on Louis’ shoulder, his fingers are running through his hair, marveling at how naked Louis’ hair feels against the pads of his fingertips. He has become so used to product in hair that to feel it this way is nearly foreign.  
Harry realizes how caught up in his own thoughts he was when he feels Louis shifting his feet against Harry’s calf and a smile spreads across Harry’s face. This is his Louis, always waking slowly but once he is fully awake, there is no rest for the remainer of the day.

Harry ‘s eyes close and he breathes in deeply, enjoying the last minute of quiet he’ll have to himself for the day, but eager for Louis’ eyes to open. Surprisingly, one of the last thoughts to go through his mind is how nice the worn cotton of Louis’ sock clad feet feels against his skin, but the thought is quickly drowned out by the upturn of Louis’ mouth, knowing what that bright smile will bring.


End file.
